Chicken Wuss
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Zell's in-love...and Squall won't be too happy to find out who it is.
1. Head over Heels

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the squaresoft characters! …Though Seifer would look good locked up in my basement in a G-string. I MEAN! .. 

He was in-love. Not with the girl from library, oh no, she couldn't compare. Why he didn't realize this sooner was a mystery to him. All he knew, he was madly in-love. But how could he tell the others? How would Squall deal with it? "Frickin' hell!" He slammed his fist into the table, causing the cafeteria to fall silent. "…Umm…no more hot dogs?" He signaled to the empty plate in front of him. Soon the cafeteria returned to the normal volume, leaving him to blush in his lone corner. "This is bad…bad…bad…bad…Squall will kill me. Oh wait, I won't tell him." He muttered trying to regain his interest in the combat king magazine.

"Chickenwuss a schizophrenic?" A voice taunted, a presence right behind the suddenly engrossed reader.

"Shut the hell up you frickin' traitor." In return his voice full of hate. He stood defying the taller man. "Start anything with anyone or me, I can have you exiled from every single place on this planet." He enjoyed watching the taller man swallow a hidden fear.

"I was under a spell. But it doesn't mean I can't be even nastier, Chickenwuss."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, I know under a spell thing is entirely a charade. You just want Rinoa to like you, you cheap dirty bastard." He slammed his fist on the table, and once more the room fell silent. "Don't act so surprised you traitor, oh I know your little secret. Don't even think about tempting me." The shorter man threatened enjoying every minute of having the upper hand. His intense icy blue gaze glaring up at emerald orbs.

"I'll deal with you later Chickenwuss." Brushing of his trench coat and snidely smirking, he walked off. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Seifer…"He growled after the retreating man, following him back to the dormitory hall.

"What now?" He opened his dorm door, and whipped around. "Go away Zell…Chickenwuss?…Yoo-hoo off in schizoland?" Seifer snapped his fingers around the suddenly dazed man.

"You like Rinoa don't you?" He snarled pushing the taller man into the dorm. "But being a bastard that you are, if you ever win her heart, you'll use her. You'll break her fragile heart…like you've done so many times to…" He fumed kicking the door shut behind him.

"Whoa, Chickenwuss grew a beak. You know I can get you in bigger trouble for assault." He smirked coyly at the fuming blonde. "And no I don't like Rinoa, I believe _you're_ only deluding yourself." A look of shock coated Zell's face.

"WHAT? I DON'T LIKE RINOA! UGH! SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER!" Zell roughly shoved Seifer into the wall, a fire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Oh Zell…I like it rough!" Seifer whispered huskily running a gloved hand through the shorter man's spikey hair. In one fluid motion, he spun Zell into the wall, and now Seifer was the threat. "But, you're too soft for me." Seifer laughed menacingly at Zell's tattooed face twisting with confusion. Growling venomously Zell's hands grabbed a fistfull of hair on either side of Seifer's head and yanked his face down to a dangerously close level.

"Me soft?" Zell crushed his lips to Seifer's, thoughts racing through his head. Seifer struggled to break free from the shorter man's grasp. "Soft still?" Zell shoved Seifer away from him, and stared at his feet, blushing and embarrassed. 

"Zell? You're…gay?" Seifer asked incredulously. A frail nod. Icy blue eyes dare not meet the emerald stare. Licking his lips, Seifer's finger pushed up on Zell's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Stop Seifer." Zell pushed passed the taller blonde tears in his eyes, "I know you're laughing at me." He marched somberly to the closed door, only to be yanked back into an awkward embrace.

"Zell." A voice murmured and a head dipped down, lips taking a hold of a very shocked tattooed man. "I'd never guess…" Hands wrapped around the martial artist's waist diffidently.

"Seifer?" Zell broke the sweet kiss and gazed at Seifer. The girl from the library definitely couldn't compare. Soft lips brushed against each other, the never ending feud between them solved.


	2. Delayed Reaction

Disclaimer: As you may know already, don't own them. I belong to them. Yaoi too, but no lemon, sorry folks. Just fulfilling a request by an anonymous stalker through AiM ::Shifty Eyes:: to let them see Squall's reaction. If anyone has any better ideas for this chapter, feel free to IM me or post. Or flame or something. Don't be too cruel…unless it's Rinoa or Selphie bashing! Ahahahahha! I'm kidding…AurryPie Madness you people take things way too seriously. Well…::You hear muffled screams, and see a half-naked Auron gagged and tied to my bed:: Enjoy! ::My bedroom door slams shut behind me.::

"So does this make you and me an us?" Zell gazed up to the handsome man, eyes filled with wonder.

"If it pleases you." Seifer smiled softly stealing a kiss.

"Seifer…you know that I can't keep secrets from my friends for long then." Zell rested his head against Seifer's chest, as he squeezed him tightly.

"Squall…he hates me. He'll kill me, and he'll bitch at you."

"Screw Squall." He groaned at the thought of Squall's, the headmaster, reaction.

"Well, I don't know Zell. I barely know you, so I don't know if I want an enemy to join us." Seifer wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as Zell slapped him on the chest. They laughed merrily as they lied there on the couch together.

"Seifer, it's been almost a week now. All I've wanted to do when we're in public is to grab onto you, and kiss you, and hug you, and hold your hand, but I can't. The least we could do for each other is to tell our friends. Or tell them that we're gay at least. I think Rinoa knows about my…um…gayness." He sighed as he enjoyed Seifer's finger absentmindedly drew patterns on his back.

"Zell…I know. It's hard for me too. But Squall, every time I see him. That gaze almost gives me the willies. Almost. I don't know why, I used to be able to stand it before, but I guess the fact that I was under a spell…"

"Oh, Seifer. Drop that would you? I don't believe even for one minute you were under a spell, you just wanted to score points with me."

"Yeah that too. But I don't think it'd be points lumnut." Seifer growled seductively as he removed his gloves from his hands with his teeth.

"Augh Seifer. I think you just hit puberty."

"Why would you say something like that?" He took the silence as a, you don't want to know. He licked his finger and smiled at the crystal blue gaze. "I couldn't have just hit puberty, that's Squall's job." He shoved a finger in Zell's poor unsuspecting ear. A shriek escaped his mouth as he rolled off the couch and hit the floor. 

"SEIFER!" Zell clawed at his ear, and at the same time rubbed his rump from the sudden contact with the hard unforgiving floor.

"Awe c'mere blondie." He rose from the couch and yanked Zell up, and planted a big sloppy kiss on his nose. "Squall's expecting you in ten minutes at his office." He gazed at the clock with weary eyes.

"He's expecting _us_." Zell corrected, and grabbed Seifer's hand, dragging him to the door. Immediately as the stepped out, their hands let go of each other, and they began to distance themselves almost routinely. They marched somberly to the elevator and stepped in. "Seifer…I don't want to know how Squall will react." He latched onto Seifer's hand reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be fine." Seifer sanguine voice was more for himself than anything. The elevator rose slowly to the third level as the rest was in a companionable silence holding hands. A ding and the slow whir of the opening metallic doors brought them from their thoughts and each other.

"Zell! I thought you wouldn't show and I…" A voice trailed off and a steely icy blue gaze irked the taller blonde. "Seifer, what are you doing here?"

"Squall, you see I wanted to talk to you about Seifer. So I thought it best if he came along too." He scratched the back of his head nervously, as Squall gave wary glances towards the taller man.

"Have a seat. The both of you." Squall took his own seat in that giant assed black leather chair, and propped his elbows on the desk. "Proceed."

"Umm…Squall, you see the thing is. Seifer isn't a bad guy." Zell gestured trying to buy time to think of what to say.

"Really? I would beg to differ." Squall raised an eyebrow and scrutinized Zell, what was he hiding.

"Frickin' hell, lemme finish. Before Ultimecia, Seifer…he just wanted to feel like he belonged with Fujin and Rajin, you know. Prove to them he could be their equal, and he wanted to have friends. Since obviously he couldn't get it from us." Zell gave Seifer a sad glance, "But…you see…Seifer he's different. He's a changed man. He…I…Squall, what I'm trying to say is…I…" Zell took a deep breath a murmured incoherent words.

"What was that?" Squall almost craned his neck to hear, and ignored the small smile on Seifer's face.

"We're in-love, and no matter what you do you can't separate us. Seifer isn't mean, it was all Ultimecia and…Squall, please be happy for us!" Zell's voice strained with anguish hoping Squall wouldn't freak out.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows raised in shock, had they gone any higher he would've pulled his groin. "Zell, why didn't you tell me you were gay in the first place?" 

"I…I wasn't sure of it. Until last week."

"Squall, before you start to bitch and moan. It's not his fault. So if you're gonna be mad, let it be me you're angry with." Seifer, placed a comforting hand on Zell's shoulder. Squall's eyes grew even wider, was this a joke?

"Zell…" He took a deep ragged breath, "Seifer…I…I'm not going to tear you two apart, or tell you it is forbidden to see each other. I almost died when Rinoa was floating helplessly in space. I can understand what it's like to lose a love, even for a short while. So…fine, you have my…acceptance. But try not to flaunt it in front of me. I'm still trying to get over the fact that both of you are gay. And dating. Weren't you enemies before?"

"Sexual tension." Came a short reply.

"Oh." Squall's voice faltered as he rubbed his temples in thought feeling a dizzy spell wash over him. Before Seifer and Zell could react, Squall was on the floor, out cold.

"Guess he's shocked. But he accepts us." Zell shrugged, and began to lift Squall up. Skillfully he held Squall in one arm, and pushed the intercom button for Dr. Kadowaki's infirmary with the other. "Dr. Kadowaki, Squall just passed out. Oh frickin' hell, please come up here. He's heavy!" Zell let go of the button as he fell to the floor Squall unconscious on top of him. Seifer let out a short laugh and helped lift the insentient man, and place him on the couch. Zell kissed Seifer triumphantly, "Should we tell Rinoa and the others?" Seifer just grinned as Dr. Kadowaki strolled into the room with her first aid kit. 

"Thank you boys. Now if you could leave." They nodded and stepped into the elevator, and hit the button to go to the main floor.

"If cool headed Squall passed out, what about Rinoa and Selphie?"

"Dr. Kadowaki will be busy today then." Zell laughed and wrapped his arms around Seifer, just glad they were accepted.


	3. Not As Bad as I thought It Would Be

Disclaimer: Don't own them…they own me. Yaoi…No lemon sorry! Of course it's Yaoi what do you think this story is? Haven't you read the other chapters? This story was written by a special request of a very happy reader! Enjoy! ! Thanks again to the Grinning Reaper for encouraging me to write more! And all you other reviewers too! I LURVE YOU!

Seifer and Zell strolled out of the elevator hand in hand laughing merrily. If Squall passed out from just the simple confession it was going to be a hell of a time to tell the others. They ignored the curious glares as they cantered with gaiety towards the quad. If Selphie was there…everyone else would be too.

"Seifer…I don't know about this." Zell paused before the large doors that would lead them into the quad. "I'm nervous." Seifer faced Zell and entwined his fingers with the shorter blonde's, his mouth swooped down to capture nervous lips in his own. 

"Don't be nervous. If Squall, Mr. I'm Cool, could handle it…" The taller blonde couldn't help but break out into fits of laughter at the nick name he just gave the new headmaster. Zell stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry. That wasn't a good example. Think about it, it's Rinoa. Rinoa loves everyone! If she can accept us, everyone else will. It's _Rinoa_, Zell. It's _Rinoa_." Seifer grinned as his shorter love finally gave in and wrapped his arms around his waist in a short embrace. 

"Oh…all right. But if she doesn't…I'll kick your ass!"

"Can't wait for that!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and dragged Zell into the Quad before he could react. Sure enough, there was the entire gang, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Rinoa. "Hey everyone!" He released Zell's poor wrist and waved, only to get glared at. Guess they didn't warm up to him being a good guy yet.

"Uhmm, you guys…" Zell itched the back of his head neurotically as Seifer just whumped him in the back of the head.

"Zell if Squall could handle it, they can. It's not like you're pregnant Chickenwuss." Seifer crossed his arms over his broad chest in a sly smirk.

"Would you stop calling me that! I told you…Mr. Puberty Boy!" Zell whined as the curious stares were now directed to him.

"Zell, are you okay? What's going on? You aren't dying are you?" Rinoa stood quickly and strode over to the tattooed man, she placed a pale hand on his forehead. "Zell what's wrong?" 

"Zelly?" The perky brunette also rose from her seat and left the flirtatious cowboy to pout, his arms still outstretched. 

"Might you want to sit down?" Zell's shifted his gaze towards Seifer nervously, as they advanced towards the stage. Selphie and Rinoa took their seats again and stared at them anxiously.

"Zell…Why are you…getting along with…Seifer?" Quistis tucked a blonde tress behind her ear, and fixed her glasses. 

"Umm…Please don't hate me…Don't hate…_us_." Zell inwardly swallowed the frog that was lodged in his throat.

"US?" Irvine queried his eyebrows raising high up into his cowboy hat. 

"You see…Zell and I…" Seifer grabbed Zell's unsuspecting hand and held it tightly in his.

"Awe! I was wondering when you'd two finally come out and say it!" Rinoa cooed, emerald orbs only glared at her for ruining the moment.

"They're gay?" Irivine's oculars grew wide as dinner plates, Zell and Seifer nodded meekly. 

"Prove it!" Selphie slammed a fist into the stage a smile basically covering her entire face. Zell glanced up to Seifer to get permission. A slight nod. Reaching up with one hand, Zell cupped the back of Seifer's neck, his other placing itself firmly on his sweetheart's hip. Gingerly the shorter blonde brought the taller man's soft lips down to his in an intimate kiss.

"Holy Hyne!" Irvine yelped as he fell backwards, unconscious.

"Booyaka!" Selphie jumped up and pumped her fist into the air as the two lovebirds became more and more engrossed in the slowly more passionate kiss.

"Ehem!" Quistis turned her head away, hiding her blush.

"Zell…Seifer…" Rinoa just grinned that beautiful grin as Zell sheepishly broke the kiss and faced the group. He leaned into Seifer and enjoyed the strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He nodded towards Irvine.

"Oh my god!" Selphie ran over to her boyfriend and brought his head to her chest, rocking him back and forth, "It's okay Irvy…It's okay! Wake up! Wake up!" He murmured something and snuggled closer, only to have his head shoved back onto the hard stage.

"Ow! What was that fer? I didn't do anythin!" The cowboy sat up and removed his hat, he warily rubbed the growing bump on the back of his head.

"Being a pervert that's what!" Rinoa stomped her foot before flinging herself into Zell's arms. "I'm so happy for you!" Hearing a soft whimper from Zell she loosened her grip and then flung herself at Seifer. He barely caught her. "Seifer! You take care of my friend all right! Cause if you don't…I'll kick your ass!"

"Rinoa!" Emerald orbs grew wide as he lightly pushed the girl away and latched onto Zell. "I'm a one man show. Sorry hun." He winked only to get elbowed in the gut by a very playful blonde.

"Quistis yer really quiet…what's wrong." Irvine just pulled Selphie into his lap again and studied the female with her back turned to the group.

"Quisty?" Selphie lightly nudged Quistis's back with her foot, only to watch in horror the body flop over like a sack of potatoes.

"Quistis!" Rinoa sprinted over to the fallen woman to find her face flushed and very much unconscious. "DR. KADOWAKI!" The raven haired beauty screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to plug their ears.

"Hey Seifer…it's not as bad as we thought it would be." Zell grinned toothily at the man that held him lovingly. "It's only Quistis. She'll get over it."

"What do you mean?" Seifer arched an eyebrow as Rinoa kept screaming for the good doctor.

"Quistis had a crush on you." Zell laughed boastfully as he watched blonde eyebrows furrow together with thought. "Hey…don't be thinking about leaving me!" 

"No…look at Irvine." His head nodded in the direction of the cowboy. Zell slowly returned his gaze towards the gunner to find him out cold…again. Selphie by his side shaking him violently. "Guess he couldn't deal either." Chuckling to themselves as the two women began to shriek at the top of their lungs, Zell and Seifer left the quad hand in hand. Surprise, Surprise, here came the doctor flying around the corner.

"What is going on? First Squall…now more screams for me? Boys what are you doing to your friends?" The woman panted as she brushed passed them.

"Nothing…Just being ourselves." Seifer's lips crushed themselves to Zell's in a sweet passionate kiss, not caring who saw them. They'd just have to suck it up…or get their ass beat.

Author's Notes: Hey, hey! Review! If you'd like to see more chapters or something just review and say so! But I might need ideas! Aieee! 


	4. Green really isn't Seifer's color

Disclaimer: Don't own them, they own me! Hi Naurwen! This chappie is just fer you! Since you requested it soooo kindly. You better update one of your stories now! Aieeee! Yaoi! Inferred lemon…but no lemon…or citrus. Just fluff. Jealous fluff.

****

Seifer: What have you done to meeee? 

****

Zell: To us? What have you done to us?

****

Me: Shush, stop deluding yourself. You know you like it! Oh Naurwen you know what they're talking about now. Aieee…they still won't admit they're gaaaaay! Aiiiieeeeeeeeee…Hi Kammy! Complete randomness…well enjoy the story folks!

Seifer sat on the black leather couch, his arm slung over the arm rest, and the other holding a beer can that rested on his knee. Taking a swig of his drink, he just gazed at the pictures that rested on top of the TV in their dorm room. Happy pictures of him cuddling the cute shorter blonde. Another swig and emerald oculars gaze swept across the neat room and into the bedroom that the martial artist and him shared. Zell was out training with Irvine. "_Nope…Not jealous one frickin' bit. Nope…Not jealous. Just training…that's all they're doing._" He thought to himself as his head lulled to the left to gaze at the closed door. A shadow shifted from under the crack of the closed entrance, raising his eyebrow, he rose lazily and trudged to the doorway and yanked it open. His eyes grew wide as he saw a pale blonde, staring up at him with a concerned look.

"Quistis?" He squinted to try to make the suddenly blurring figure clear itself. He swore it nodded. With a drunken hand he waved the figure in and then shut the white-washed wooden door behind him. Returning to his normal position on the couch, he plopped down only to be joined by her.

"Seifer? What's wrong?"

"Green really isn't my color." He mumbled and chugged back the rest of his beer, tossing it onto the table to join the other seventeen. The figure shifted, and studied the side of his face closely.

"What are you jealous of?" Her hand pushed back on his chest as he began to fall forward. With a soft thump back into the groaning ebony leather, he placed a hand onto his stomach and threw his other arm over his eyes as he leaned back. 

"…It's been a week since we told you guys…" He slurred, "Irvine has been wanting to spend time with Zell…Fixing cars…going to bars…What Irvine considers manly." Shifting his arm from his face back to the arm rest, his head lulled to his right to face the blurry woman. "I think Irvine's a homophobe, and he can't accept the fact his friend is gay. He could care less about me!" His hand lifted from his stomach and waved around in the air, "…But this isn't 'bout lil' 'ol Irvy! He's spent more time with my Zell in the passed week than I have seen him come in to sleep for the night! …But me? Naw…I'm not jealous. The Seifer doesn't get jealous!" His hand flopped back onto his stomach as the woman pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Awe Seifer. Ssh…it's okay. It's okay to show your true emotions. It's only me." She tried to gather him into her arms, but he just sat there, unmoving. Finally heaving an exasperated sigh, she grabbed his right arm and slung it around her shoulders, as she scooted next to him, and cuddled his side. "Seifer…" she murmured placing her head on his shoulder. 

"…The Seifer doesn't get jealous…he doesn't do jealous." Intoxicated his head rolled to the side, and the lazy arm that rested on her shoulders, pulled her closer, his hand tipping her chin up to meet his glazed over oculars.

"Seifer…" She tilted her head up, and strained to have her anxious lips meet his in a simple sweet kiss.

"…Seifer doesn't do girls either. Sorry Chica." He mumbled weakly against the soft mouth that tried to force a tongue into his. He pushed her away, only for her to jump on his lap and straddle his hips. Her hands raking through his hair.

"Oh but Seifer…you will!" She moaned as she ground her hips into him.

"…I…Love…Zell…" He muttered and his hands feebly shoved her away. She fell to the floor with a thud, and she just looked up at him, with a hurt gaze.

"Even when you're drunk, you're still gay. Seifer…Zell doesn't love you." She tried to hide the manipulative smirk. "Why do you think he's out with Irvine? He's getting banged you know. Come on, honey, wouldn't you want me? I can be just as good as a man!" Her hand reached up to tug on the waistband of his pants. A feral growl escaped his lips as he slapped the suggestive hand away.

"Out."

"What?"

"I said…Out. Get the hell outta here, you cheap slut. I dohn' believe a word that comes outta yer mouth. Zell loves me…get out." He rose to his feet and stumbled back onto the leather couch. 

"I see how it is…Seifer we could've had something. Will that Zell give you children? Will he give you that soft touch of uncallused hands, will he ever get his head out of the combat kings? Do you think he'll openly show all of his affection for you in public places? When a hetero couple can show theirs any where, do you think you and Zell can? Seifer…Come on Seifer. Just spend one night with me…and I can show you what you can have." A loud banging of the door slamming against the wall, made the two jerk their heads in the direction of the two people. A very angry Zell with his chest heaving standing right there, and a very guilty looking Irvine behind him.

"Quistis…don't play games with my boyfriend. Irvine told me all about the plan to 'ungay' me or at least to get Seifer away from me. Irvine felt bad enough to confess because he was my friend. You know green isn't very becoming of you. I thought you were better than that!" Zell fumed stomping into the room to greet his drunk boyfriend, "So go put your moves on someone else." He nodded towards Irvine, taking the hint, the cowboy trudged over and began to drag a kicking and screaming Quistis out of the room. Zell knelt down by the couch and placed a gentle hand on his lover's knee. "Seifer…"

"…Yer not my Zell. Stop it Quistis." Seifer groaned and leaned forward, his forearms resting on his thighs, he eyed the tattooed man. "You know what…just 'cause I'm drunk *hic* dohn mean I'm stoopid. Get out of that Zell get up."

"Seifer…Oh baby it's me, Zell. Didn't you see what just happened? Irvine carted her off, it's just me. Sweetie." Seizing the moment Zell cupped the drunken man's face that reeked of Balamb's finest beer, and crushed his lips to Seifer's. Seifer didn't even bother to fight it off.

"Quistis…Stop it…" He pulled back, as a very frustrated Zell rose to his feet and paced the floor. An idea sparked in his mind as he raced into the bathroom to grab something. Coming out he jumped onto Seifer's lap and forced a liquid down his throat before he could react. "…Zell?" Seifer shook his head slowly and blinked, gazing at the man that straddled his lap.

"Yes…Why Seifer…You were drunk. I had to shove an Esuna down your throat. Frickin' hell…baby if you were jealous why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't do jealousy."

"Oh then why'd you drink so much? You never drink unless you're angry, sad, or jealous. Come on Seifer. Don't lie to me." Icy blue eyes probed the emerald orbs that tried to avoid the intense gaze. "I love you Seifer. Always have…Always will." Zell jumped off of him, and yanked Seifer to his feet. "Come on." He tugged him into the bedroom, "I'll prove just how much I love you, ya lumnut!" Zell grins as he slams the bedroom door shut. 

Author's Notes: Hey, hey! Who needs lemon to create a decent story? (One I can't write lemon! Two…I'm too scared to even try.) If you readers want another chappie, then say so! Post ideas! I need ideas! 'Cause if I don't get posts to write more, and I don't have ideas…this story is finished. Chappies all up to you! Aieee…I love Hugh Jackman! And I love SEIFER! HI NAURWEN! HI! HI! HI! ^ .. ^ Review NOW!


	5. A broken heart, and a romantic Seifer

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em they own me. Yada, yada. I'd like to thank the reviewers (HI KAMMY! HI NAURWEN!) and I'm gonna thank Zierra for the wonderful ideas! And Naurwen encouraging me to write more…And for making squally-poo show his soft side!

****

Seifer: I hate you Cynthia…why must you torment me?

****

Me: You love me anyways…'Sides…trying to make a point why I kinda left Auron for you. But now I'm beginning to think…I love you both…still.

****

Seifer: Damnit!

****

Zell: I'm not gaaaaaaaaay!

"Seifer…tell me please?" Icy blue eyes gazed intensely at the side of the man's head. A non too subtle hand placed on his lover's thigh, squeezing it suggestively. 

"Nope…not saying." Seifer just stared at his plate with the grotesque hotdog that Zell couldn't get enough of. Zell's hand moved from the firm thigh and wrapped his arm around Seifer's waist, his left hand coming up to pet the soft blonde hair. 

"Please? Tell me!" Zell begged, not caring that there was an _uneaten_ hotdog sitting on a paper plate just begging to have a bite taken from it.

"Awe Seifer! It's gonna be so romantic!" Rinoa cooed from across the table, her own arms wrapped around a stiff Squall. "Isn't it sweet? Selphie? What do you think?"

"It's gonna be awesomely romantic! BOOYAKA!" She pumped an energetic fist in the air, almost decking Irvine…his hat fluttered to the floor.

"Sephy…watch it." Irvine growled and caught his girlfriend's lips in his own for a quick kiss. "…Save it fer the bedroom." 

"Oh god, shove it." Quistis rose abruptly shooting glares at the two men that were deeply in-love. Just thankful that they hadn't told anyone else about her…attempt. She stormed from the cafeteria, with curious gazes glued to her retreating form.

"What's eating her?" Rinoa queried, but then quickly returned her attention to Zell and Seifer…currently liplocked. 

"She came onto Seifer a few weeks ago…she was telling him lies about me." Zell's face darkened as he stared at an unknown leprechaun on the table. "She's just mad she couldn't get my wonder babe!" His face brightened quickly as Seifer gave him a peck on the cheek. "Tell meeee!" Zell returned to his begging tone.

"Squall…you're really quiet. What's wrong honey?" Rinoa paused and turned to face her brunette-storm eyed god. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Squall stared blankly at the spot just above Zell's head. 

"No…something's wrong." Selphie cut in, Irvine whimpered at the lack of attention he was now receiving.

"I'm fine!" Squall's brows furrowed with animosity as his gaze turned to Seifer. An inward shudder involuntarily caught Seifer off guard as his emerald orbs tried to avoid the harsh gaze. "Look…see…Happy!" The headmaster faced his girlfriend with a big feigned grin, rising slowly to his feet, he nodded his head and trudged out of the room.

"I don't think he's warmed up to you yet, Seifer. Don't let it bother you." Zell rested his head on the taller blonde's shoulder, his left hand placing itself reassuringly on Seifer's thigh. 

"No…it's more than that. The day you two told us your little adorable secret…Squall's been acting strange. Maybe it's just because his best friend is dating his mortal enemy…but…I don't know…He's been taking it out on me too. He doesn't sleep in the same bed with me any more! All he does is train, work, train, eat, shower, train, work, sleep, work, train, eat, and more work! This is the most we've talked in a long while. I'm scared you guys." Rinoa felt a shiver run up her spine as Selphie leaned to her left a little more and patted the raven haired sorceress on the back.

"Don't worry! He's probably just relieving his stress about Seifer…"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here you guys." Seifer felt a curious tug on his trench coat, only to find Zell's prying eyes.

"Tell me where we're going! PLEASE?!" The shrill whine quickly changed the subject as the group just broke out into laughter.

"Hey…Seifer…I've been wonderin' where's yer posse? Ya know…Fujin and Rajin. Yer friends?" Irvine's hand swooped down to pick up the fallen cowboy hat and placed it on the table. Seifer and Zell's face quickly darkened.

"…They left because I was gay. Friends…no…they were never friends."

"Hey…honey? I'm gonna go talk to Squall, to see what's wrong with him. I'm his best friend, he'll talk to me!" Zell jumped up, and pointed to his chest proudly, "'Cause I'm persuasive! He'll talk to me!" A foolish grin covered his face, as the group snorted. "Hey! Don't be dissin' me, yo, homie, yo!" Zell smacked his chest comically and mimicked one of the whitest students in the garden that tried to act…erm…homie-ish. Receiving all the laughs he needed, Zell cantered out of the room in search of Squall.

"So Seifer…I've heard your plans…but where are you going to take him?" Rinoa leaned in, her elbows propped on the table, Irvine and Selphie mimicked her. Her voice hushed, "Because I think it's soo romantic!"

"I'm going to take him to…" Seifer glanced around as if there were spies sent specially from Zell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Squall?" Zell rapped the back of his knuckles on the wooden door. A grunt signaled for him to come in. "What's wrong Squall? We're all worried about you, and especially Rinoa." He found Squall sitting on a comfy blue couch, his forearms resting on his thighs, and his gaze towards the floor. Squall shrugged weakly and sighed as Zell trotted over and plopped down onto the ground his face looking up to Squall's. Almost with a prying look, Zell poked his friend's forehead.

"…Stop it." Squall muttered as Zell just kept prodded him with his index finger. "Stop it. STOP IT!" Squall threw himself backwards and leaned into the comfort the couch gave him. Zell chuckled and sat himself next to his distraught friend.

"What's wrong Squall? What's eating you? It's me…for frickin' hell of hyne…just tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend damn it." Zell placed a comforting hand on Squall's shoulder, hesitant stormy eyes dared to look into his icy blue.

"Zell…I've been…I…for a long time I knew I was…But then you…then…_Seifer_." A feral growl escaped his lips, Zell waited patiently waiting for him to finish. "Zell…I'm…ah hell." Running a gloved hand through his brunette tresses, Squall diffidently swooped down his lips just barely grazing Zell's. 

"Whoa-ho! Hold on a minute…Squall…are…you…Bi?" Zell's eyes bugged out of his head when he watched his friend slump forward in defeat.

"…Zell…I've liked you…for…a long time. But…you…were…you. You showed no sign of interest…and…then Rinoa. Oh god…Rinoa." Squall placed his face in his hands as his shoulders heaved in his silent breaths. 

"Frickin' hell…Squall…as if accidentally grabbing your ass ten times in a training session wasn't clue enough? Don't do this to me Squall. I love Seifer. I had to get myself over you when Rinoa came bounding into our lives. Don't break her heart Leonhart. Because you already broke mine." Zell rose to his feet and left Squall to silently cry out his pain. The headmaster never cried. This isn't good. Zell sprinted back to the cafeteria where he found his angel engrossed in a conversation with Selphie, Irvine, and guess who…Rinoa. "Hey babe. It's almost five o'clock we should get going to that place. I can't wait to find out what you have planned for me!" He rocked on the balls of his feet anxiously, trying to forget the crying man back in his dorm. 

"What did Squall have to say?" Rinoa cut it, standing to join Zell. 

"He…gave me the silent treatment." Zell lied through his teeth, but seemingly enough, only Seifer caught it. "Rinoa go try to talk to him. Please don't be angry with him." Zell plastered a grin on his face and looped his arm around Seifer's and tugged him upwards. "I want my surprise!"

"All right…all right." Laughing he nodded to the couple still sitting, hugged Rinoa briefly, and was dragged by an anxious boyfriend back to their own dorm room. "Hyne Zell, don't worry!" Seifer grabbed the two dufflebags that rested by the kitchenette's counter and marched out of the room with an excited Zell. "You'll love it. Rinoa told me so." They cantered in a comfortable silence into the garage, where they tossed the dufflebags into the trunk of the lovely silver mustang owned by the sexy Seifer himself. Sexy car for a sexy man. (Couldn't resist!) Opening the door for the love of his life, he beamed happily as Zell got into the car. Sprinting around he hopped into the driver's seat, and pulled out a black silk blindfold from his pocket. "Now…Zell…be a good boy." His grin grew wider as Zell's face faltered to complete befuddlement. Finally complying he allowed Seifer to tie the soft material around Zell's head, covering his eyes completely.

"Seifer…" he whimpered as he heard the engine roar to life. "Why must you go be all mysteriously sexy. This turns me on you know."

"I know."

"Damn it." He hissed through clenched teeth, "please?"

"Nope. Just sit back and relax, love. We'll be there in oh say…twenty minutes." Seifer's lips tugged into a devilish grin as he turned on the radio and flipped through stations until Zell made a cooing sound of agreement. "Backstreet Boys? Never knew you had it in you, sweetcheeks." Seifer attempted to stifle the chuckle as Zell blindly swatted at him.

"Shut up. Can't help it if they have a sexy man in the group."

"Bleh, they're all ugly to me. But that's just my opinion, whatever floats your boat. But you…are the sexiest man of all!" A contented sigh escaped Zell's lips as the drive continued in perfect silence, except for the soft music and the humming of the engine. "We're here." Seifer parked the car and hopped out of the vehicle to open up Zell's door before he could even unbuckle his seat belt.

"May I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet." Seifer scooped the martial artist up into his arms and kicked the car door shut, the sound of waves breaking softly onto the beach filled their ears, and the heavenly scent of the ocean filled their nostrils. Zell gasped as he felt himself be lowered onto a fleece blanket, even then he felt the coldness of the sand. Seifer sat behind Zell and wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him to his chest. Grinning sheepishly his hands reached up to remove the blindfold only for gulp of pure surprise to fill his ears.

"Oh…Seifer…it's beautiful." Zell turned his head to the side and crushed his lips against Seifer's. The setting sun casting orange, red, and yellow hues upon the darkening sky, as the calm ocean reflected all of it's earthly glory. Pillar candles set firmly into the sand glowed with a dim romantic flickering of Seifer's happiness. "Who set this up…?"

"I called in a favor. Wait till you see the ocean side cottage I got us." Seifer wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh…Seifer!" Zell turned around and threw himself on top of Seifer, hugging him. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" Chuckling to himself, Seifer sat up with a happy Zell in his lap. Turning Zell back into the original position, he wrapped his arms lovingly around the smaller man, and drew him to his broad chest. His chin resting on his shoulders. Together they watched the sun set. Stifling their yawns, they stood quietly and gathered their belongings, and walked the short distance to the secluded cottage. Dropping his dufflebag to the ground, with his jaw hanging open, Zell gazed with amazed eyes at the inside. Seifer just dropped his things to the ground, and quickly closed the door behind him. 

Author's Notes: Lemon? Who needs it? Ah, more chappies to come about Squally…ummm…Give me iddeeeeaaaaaaas! Feedback keeps my tummy happy and my muse healthy! REVIEW!


	6. My Angel revenge is sweet

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Remember the characters own me. 

I'd like to thank all my reviewers! And Grinning Reaper, ummm I can't do lemons…unless you want to write one for me to post. ::wink:: This is citrus…just citrus…yummy nummy citrus.

Emerald orbs dared to crack open into the rays of sunlight that reigned through the little holes in the blinds. He placed his head behind the back of his head as he let his gaze wander down to the naked man curled up to his side. A grin lit up his face as his other arm pulled him closer to him, and enjoyed the face nuzzling his chest. Last night was perfect. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he pressed his lips against the soft forehead, he was truly blessed with an angel. A sweet, adorable, humorous, understanding, loving angel. His angel. "My angel." He murmured, as his own naked flesh was closely pressed against the martial artist. He allowed his head to sink further into the chocobo feathered stuffed pillow, and stared at the white ceiling with shadows and rays of reflected light dancing on its unmarred surface, dancing from the winds blowing the branches gently of the small tree right outside the window. He gasped suddenly as he felt a warm liquid begin to coat his chest, and run down his side. Glancing down, he noted the drool escaping Zell's half open mouth, oh what a turn off. Stifling his chuckle he groaned inwardly as the sleeping figure just nuzzled his face in the puddle of his own saliva. Yup…today's plan to wake up Zell with a sexy twist was definitely…ruined. But who cares? The love of your life is cuddled up to your naked self, also naked, very contentedly asleep, who cares for a little drool? "Oh…Hyne…Zell." He grunted as the pool of liquid seemingly increased in volume. A deep laugh rumbled from inside his broad chest, and Zell shifted accordingly.

"Seifer?" soft lips murmured, as a sheepish gaze met his. 

"Yes my love?" His grin grew wider as Zell suddenly began to wipe the saliva off of Seifer's sculpted chest with the blanket, and groaned with disgust as he realized it was on his face. 

"…You enjoy my humiliation?" Zell's ice blue eyes gazed deeply into the emerald orbs, a blanket covered hand mashed against his face as he attempted to rid his own drool from his cheek.

"No…I just enjoy your presence. Who cares for a little drool? It just increases that sexy innocence about you." Seifer shook his head and sat up, leaning against the headboard and bringing a half asleep Zell with him. He leaned his head down to capture soft lips in his own with a good-morning-you-better-wake-up kiss.

"Mmm…Seifer." Zell's back arched to the soft fingers that ran up and down his vertebrae, supple lips began to kiss their way down Zell's neck, and he couldn't help but squirm as those lips hit a very ticklish spot just above his collarbone. He squirmed to get free of the suddenly firm grasp around him, his laughing becoming louder and louder as Seifer mercilessly attacked the sensitive flesh. 

"Ah, your voice just went shrill almost like Mr. I'm Cool when Rinoa made him drunk and got him to laugh when he sucked in helium from her birthday balloon." Seifer groaned and sat up, twisting a finger in his ear. He felt Zell go stiff in his arms (and not like that you perverts). "Baby, what's wrong?"

"…About Squall." Zell cast his icy orbs to the window and absentmindedly opened the blinds. "I know…this is going to ruin the mood, but it's better I tell you now."

"Is it about yesterday? And when you lied through your fangs?"

"Teeth, Seifer! They're teeth! Stop making fun of my dental problems!" He yelped in defense, covering his poor mouth with his hand. "But seriously Seifer…"

"What is it, you can tell me, love." Setting Zell comfortably between his legs, Seifer wrapped two strong arms around him, and held him lovingly.

"Squall…he's bisexual."

"So?"

"Let me finish…he kissed me…yesterday."

"What? I'll kick his ass!" A gutteral growl vibrated from deep within the taller blonde's throat. Zell wrapped reassuring arms around his lover, and inhaled deeply.

"…No…I told him off. Kinda rudely if you ask me. But frickin' hell what was I supposed to do? Be all like, oh Squall it's okay, I loved you for three years and had to get over it 'cause it could never happen, and now that I'm over you, you suddenly love me? Okay! Let's get married! Who cares that I love Seifer? Who cares about Rinoa?…Seifer…I didn't do that, and wouldn't. I love you, mah sexy blonde and, I would never, ever, ever, hurt Rinoa. Don't hurt him, he's my friend. Please Seifer?" The begging…and pleading was something rare to come from Zell, and here he was, naked, and begging and pleading with Seifer. 

"Damn you and your persuasive ways." Seifer groaned as he shifted uncomfortably. "I'll get you…one day." 

"I'm counting on it love." He murmured and rolled out of bed, ignoring the whimpers coming from the beautiful blonde, "Oh shush, I feel all icky…I'm going to shower." A playful finger traced the scar that marred the face of the beautiful blonde, in a very seductive manner. "I'll be back soon…don't miss me too much." Grinning and baring his fangs, Zell stretched his arms out towards the ceiling and turned on his heels, marching into the bathroom.

"Oh damn…" Seifer flung himself out of bed and chased the pasty white sexy ass that just seduced him moments ago. "You're really gonna pay. I'm gonna love you till you can't walk, then what'cha gonna do?" An evil grin adorned Seifer's face as he raced into the bathroom. Revenge is sweet. 

Author's Notes: I'm already writing the next chappie…but I'd like some input and ideas. Remember flames lower the heating bill and feedback puts food and thoughts on the table!


	7. Green again? That isn't too becoming

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em they own me. Thank you Grinning Reaper for your beautiful review! Indeed I'm going to use your idea! Fluff in the beginning turning into anger jealousies near the end. WOO! FUN!

Seifer: Why must you insist on doing this to me? I'm not gay. Zell's not gay. What's your infatuation with me?

****

Zell: I agree with Failure over here…why? Why? And then Squall? DON'T DEGRADE HIM LIKE THAAAT! HE'S GETTING MARRIED ON MAY NINTEENTH DAMNIT! THAT'S TWO DAYS AWAAAAY! 

****

Me: But it's fun…and you and Seifer make a cute couple…and that's it…both of you are going to pay. But I'll save that for next chapter…and as Seifer so proudly puts it…Revenge…is sweet.

****

Squall: I'M SORRY NAURWEN! I LOVE YOU! I DO! IGNORE CYNTHIA! SHE'S GONE MAAAAD! PLEASE DON'T CALL OF OUR WEDDING!

****

Me: Oh by the way…Hi Kammy! Hi Naurwen!

Seifer fell to the sand in fits of laughter, his shining emeralds watching a very sore Zell hobble to the silver mustang, he was dragging his dufflebag behind him. He was laughing so hard he began to roll around in the coarse granule and little bits of shells and sand imbedded themselves into his trench coat. Flopping into the car Zell shot Seifer the finger. "Oh honey, haven't you had enough? Any more and I'm sure you'll lose all feeling from your waist down, hey love, I need rest too!" He chuckled rising, his the wet tracks that had streaked his cheek acted like a natural adhesive, the sand and dirt stuck to his tan complexion. Brushing himself off, and snatching the bag he dropped he joined Zell in his car. "Oh love, I'm just kidding." He leaned over to steal a kiss from a pouting Zell. "Come on Chicken Wuss, you know I love you."

"…This is what you call love?" He lifted up his shirt to reveal the love bruises that came from this morning's happenings. Seifer's face turned beat red as he lifted up his own shirt to reveal the line of hickeys Zell had left in a strategic pattern, coincidentally making the letter Z.

"Ah yes, the angry bruises of love." Seifer chuckled revving the engine and began to back out from the grassy area. "You ready to go home angel? Seeing that we had a much needed break from the Garden, and the head case Selphie."

"Mmm…home…should move here. Seifer…when we retire, let's move here." Zell said thoughtfully his gaze watching the retreating reflection of the beach from the side view mirror. 

"Anything angel to make you happy." He placed his hand on Zell's thigh as he began the twenty minute drive back to Garden. "Your happiness means the world to me." He stole a glance at the blonde staring out the tinted window deep in thought.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Angel." The drive was quiet but comfortable. Time seemed to fly by as they were consumed in their own thoughts, but soon enough there was Garden just peeking over the horizon. "Zell…" he whispered not sure if the man next to him heard him.

"Yes?"

"What about…" He cut himself off and returned his attention to the road.

"…Squall…We'll talk to him together."

"..and…"

"…Quistis…Her too."

"…Then…"

"…if they don't learn to control their urges, then you and I can move out here."

"Okay…"

"Booya."

"Hey Zell…"

"You too…"

"How'd you…"

"Know what you were going to say? Seifer you always say you love me."

"I know…" Shaking his head amusedly, Seifer watched with wary eyes as the Garden became closer and closer with each passing minute. The stationary architectural beauty just only a few minutes away, Zell placed an irresolute hand over Seifer's…the silent conversation between them understood as they drew in each other's comfort. As Seifer skillfully paralleled parked in the Garden's shabby garage, Zell sat stoically in the silver vehicle, lost in thought. A soft gloved hand nudged his shoulder, as the icy oculars realized they were here, and the love of his life was holding the door open for him, with the two dufflebags over his shoulder.

Silently they walked the familiar halls and into their room, dropping their belongings off, they fell to the leather couch. Seifer leaned backwards and pressed his back against the cushions as he dragged Zell to him, wrapping his arms carefully around the silent man's waist. Seifer placed gentle butterfly kisses on his angel's neck and felt the smaller man finally relax into him. A soft sigh rolled off his lips as he seemingly tried to shrink into the man behind him. The silent unspoken love between them rolling off their bodies in large waves. They wondered if Squall told Rinoa. Zell groaned as he stretched against his lover, his back hurt, hell everything hurt, things hurt that he didn't know could hurt, but all in a good way. A way he wants to feel every single day. Soft lips pressed themselves against Seifer's neck in a silent question. Rising stiffly to his feet, he helped his sweetheart rise to his own. 

Seifer chuckled as they walked out of the dorm and down the hall, holding a hobbling Zell by the waist. Every so often a grunt would escape his lips from the rigidity of his body. "Woo-boy, this is something that Rinoa and all them are definitely going to ask about." Zell groaned and rubbed his rump absentmindedly, "and they know monsters don't necessarily make you sore, like this, for this long."

"You can just tell them an Ochu raped you." Seifer immediately pulled away as he said that last comment, avoiding the hand that was aimed for the back of his head. "Hey…sorry that thing had some attraction to you. I had to stab thirty times just to get it to let go of you!"

"Don't remind me…and please don't remind them. They were all there…remember?"

"Thus the story would be more believable? An Ochu raped you…it's not like it hasn't tried before." He flashed that million-dollar grin and returned his grip to the shorter man as they trudged to the cafeteria. Sitting at the usual table, there they were, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine. Squall and Quistis seemed to be avoiding them. 

"Oh what's wrong Zell?" Rinoa stood quickly, abandoning her food. "Why are you hobbling like that?" She helped Seifer escort the crippled man to a chair. Snickers arose from Selphie's and Irvine's general direction and Seifer couldn't help but give them a satisfied smirk. Revenge…oh sweet revenge. An abashed blush tinted Zell's cheeks as he just grinned sheepishly. Seifer sat himself down and scooted his chair right against Zell's, a tempted hand resting on the martial artist's thigh. "Oh…Oh!" Rinoa's eyes flew out of her head as she seated herself again, both hands splayed out on the table, everyone chuckled her slowness. Poor Rinoa…she never knew what it felt like.

"Sooo…how was it?" Selphie tilted forward onto her elbows with a growing interest, "how was the beach?"

"Selphie…erm…I don't need to hear this…about Zell and Seifer's lil' escapade." Irvine shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Oh shush, you'd give your left nut to listen about two women's little escapade. So deal with it, you could learn a thing or two from Seifer!" Selphie slapped his shoulder and returned her attention to the sheepish men. Irvine was silent for the rest of the conversation.

"Oh it was beautiful! The beach! The candles…the view." Zell breathed with a contented heart, "It was perfect! Even for just the night…it was well worth it. Oh…Seifer…" He batted his eyelashes at the man next to him, "Can we go next weekend? PLEASE?" There was that hint of the begging tone, and with the way he placed his hand…oh dear lord. 

"Of…course…love." He strained to speak audibly as a caressing hand teased his inner thigh. "…I'm…going…to…go…train." He clenched his teeth, biting back the urge to take the man right here, right now, in front of the entire student body. They'd give 'em all a free show.

"Oh so soon?" Zell snickered and kept doing that seductive tempting teasing caressing.

"…Must…get…outta…here." Seifer shot up from his seat, and accidentally knocked it over. 

"Well…now…that was a little too much information." Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows together with a feigned disgust. "You guys are really in love aren't you?" She watched Seifer's hastily retreating form, and then glanced at the knocked over chair.

"Yes…and I hope it stays that way forever!" Zell grinned as Selphie cooed.

"How romantic!" She then glared at Irvine, "Why can't you be more like that?"

"…Sorry Irvine, don't look to me to help. I'm going to go watch a sexy blonde get sweaty." Zell rose to his feet and beamed proudly, "Now if you excuse me…I'll be in the training center." He marched out of the cafeteria with a light heart, and didn't care for the normally annoying two teenage students trying to ask him out on yet another date. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, as the woman to the right, and two inches taller than him, grabbed his bicep. A pleading look in her russet eyes.

"Please Zell? Go out with me?" Her hand briefly flicked back an ebony lock as she continued her begging, her hopeless begging. 

"No Cynthia…Sorry…already taken." He grinned up at her as a look of pure defeat masked her face.

"Zell…please just go out with her? Make her shut up. Out to dinner, or a movie, something, just make her shut up!" The other woman begged, no pleaded with him.

"Naurwen, sorry, I won't do it. We could always be friends right?" Zell looked sympathetically at the younger girls. For only fifteen they were pretty tall, or he was just pretty short. He felt bad for Cynthia really. She's had a crush on Zell since she got to Garden five years ago, and oh look she's gone. Zell pulled himself from his thoughts as he watched Cynthia's retreating form to the feral looking man that sat on a bench with an unlit cigar. Naurwen trailing behind her with a starved gaze. 

"LOGAN!" He heard two voices shriek as he watched the older man's eyes grow wide. Immediately he sprung to his feet and darted away, two obsessed girls chasing him.

"Poor guy…he's new here too." Zell shook his head and continued his trek to the training center. Rather his hobbling trek of crippledness. As soon as he entered the familiar place the sounds of animalistic grunts echoed in the spacious dome, and those animalistic grunts sounded all to familiar. But all too pained. Forgetting the stiffness in his joints he sprinted to where the sounds were coming from. There was Seifer with his hyperion raised high above his head as he charged the headmaster. Before he could even bring the gunblade down Zell's outburst caused him to freeze in midstep. Both of them looked beaten pretty badly. "Stop it! What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, love. Squall and I were merely training." A snarl tugged at Seifer's cracked lips as his emerald gaze had a malicious haze in it. 

"Yes…Just training…get out of here Zell." The brunette ran gloved fingers through his soft tresses matted to his head with sweat. Seifer caught the lustful glance before Zell could even realize the sentence that came out of Squall's mouth. Seifer dropped his gunblade to the ground and charged Squall, punching him repeatedly in the gut.

"You bastard. You stupid bastard." Squall doubled over from the blows that began to pummel him into the ground. "How dare you…" feral growls vibrated from deep within Seifer's chest as he kicked the man lying helplessly on the ground.

"Seifer stop it!" Zell jumped onto his lover's back and began to drag him backwards. "Please just stop it." He held the furious man against his chest as Squall rose slowly from the ground, rage burning brightly from his stormy oculars. He leapt forward and smashed his fist into the restrained Seifer's chest, knocking him and Zell backwards to the ground. "FRICKIN' HELL!" Crawling out from under the body crushing him, Zell began to unleash a full barrage of attacks on Squall. "God damn it! Both of you are grown men." Zell's chest heaved as he stood between the two men that laid on the ground with cuts and bruises, "And green really isn't you frickin' color. So both of you grow up, and deal with it like men. Not two five year olds. Squall you have a woman devoted to you, I suggest you speak to her. And you…Seifer…don't give me bull. I know you found Squall here and attacked him, it's just written all over your face. Even after I told you not to. Both of you grow the hell up." He growled and stomped out of the training center. "Men!" He threw his hands up into the air as he headed back to the cafeteria, not caring that dirt and blood covered his clothes and fists.

Author's Notes: Aieee! Jealous! Seifer's jealous! Ah-hahahaaa! Hey, I need ideas for upcoming chapters! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! …Hey that rhymed. 


	8. I can never stay mad at you

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em they own me. Light and fluffy. Hi Naurwen! Hi Kammy! Hi Grinning Reaper! Hi Hokit! Thanks for the reviews and supporting my story! I lurve you! 

Me: I'm so proud of you Seifer…Finally admitting you're gay!

****

Seifer: Oh shove it…Just because I admit it, doesn't mean you should flaunt it.

****

Squall: Where is Naurwen and Kammy in this story?

****

Me: ::laughs evilly:: Maybe next chappie…maybe this chappie, you have to read.

He stormed into the cafeteria and plopped down into his seat, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine stared at him curiously. Their eyes growing wide with realization that blood and dirt was all over him. "Zell you aren't hurt are you?" Rinoa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder only for it to be shrugged off.

"Squall and Seifer are hurt…they're in the training center. I'll be in my dorm room." Zell murmured and just stood as quickly as he sat down, he somberly marched out of the room, his gaze on the floor. He pushed the door open and began to strip from his dirty clothes, he just tossed them on the floor in the middle of the main room and headed into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and put it as high as the heat would go. He was sore and he was angry, and damn it if he couldn't get his damn shower he'd flip.

His icy blue eyes softened their glare as he took in the as Seifer put it, angry bruises of love, that were on his hips and side. Today was going well, why'd it suddenly just change for the worst? Why the hell is he angry with Seifer? Hell yeah Seifer nearly killed Squall, just because Squall kissed Zell, and Squall tried to kill Seifer once Seifer was restrained. But what made Zell freak out like that? Why the hell did he attack Squall? Why is he angry with Seifer? What's wrong with him? Shaking his head, he scrubbed his scalp with the cheap Balamb shampoo his mother gave him. Oh no. Ma Dinct. He forgot to tell his Ma. He forgot to even talk to her in the passed few months. He quickly washed himself as if he were going to explode, wrapping a blue towel around his waist he stepped out of the hot spray of the shower. Sighing heavily, he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and trotted into the bedroom he and Seifer shared. Rummaging through the closet he finally found his baggy navy blue cargo shorts and a black wife beater. Yanking a pair of black boxers from his dresser he let the towel fall to his ankles. A wolf whistle greeted his ears and he spun around indignantly, his gaze on the tall blonde standing in their bedroom doorway. "Seifer…I never heard you come in." Zell quickly tugged the material of his boxers up to his waist, he felt so naked.

"You spent at least an hour in there. Dr. Kadowaki healed me and told me to come back here for R and R." He grinned sheepishly flopping onto the bed, "I'm sorry about earlier today."

"Yeah…whatever." He hurriedly dress, feeling Seifer's curious gaze on his back. Why was he mad at Seifer? Maybe it was because Seifer went against his word. Either way he just ignored Seifer as he sat there on the bed watching Zell fuss in the mirror over his hair. Zell snatched the bottle of super freeze gel and globbed some into his hair, spiking it to his desired height. He slipped on his black flip flops and turned around to find Seifer with a frown marring his face. 

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been wondering all day." Zell sighed exasperated, what was wrong with him? "Look I'm gonna walk to Balamb. I'll be back later" He began to leave only to be yanked down to Seifer.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Seifer…right now…I just need to talk to my Ma." He jerked his wrist free from Seifer's grasp.

"I'm sorry…whatever I did, just tell me. Don't lie to me. I love you Zell." Seifer firmly grasped Zell's shoulders and crushed his lips against Zell's in an aggressive kiss. "I love you Zell. You know it. Don't do this to me. Not after we fought for so long."

"Seifer…" Zell collapsed into his lover's arms, sobbing silently onto his shoulder, "…it's my fault. All my fault. Squall might leave Rinoa…and I still do love Squall. I'm so confused." Seifer's grip tightened on the shorter blonde, and he placed butterfly kisses on Zell's shoulder. 

"It's okay…I understand. Do you want me to go with you to your Ma's or is it personal?" He let out a sigh of relief as Zell just merely nodded and returned the aggressive kiss. He just held Zell close to him, relishing him in his arms, for however long that may be. Hopefully forever. Slowly they rose together and began to walk out of the dorm hand in hand. They cantered solemnly towards the garage once more. Routinely getting into the mustang Seifer roared the engine to life and peeled out of Garden.

The small town of Balamb grew closer over the horizon as the ten minute drive seemingly lasted for an eternity of uncomfortable silence. They drove into the city and parked the luxury car right next to Zell's real home. Seifer hopped out of the car and bounded around to open Zell's door to only realize he was already out. He watched the martial artist sprint into his house, the entrance door banging open. A squeal of delight filled his ears as he followed. There Zell was, lifting his mother up in his hug, laughing like a little boy again. "Zell, you can put me down now." She chuckled and whacked him on the butt with a wooden spoon, Zell happily complied. 

"Ma, I have something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to for a few months now." His face went serious as he stole a glance at Seifer standing in the doorway. "Ma…I'm…"

"Oh Zell, it was none to obvious you were gay! Who's the lucky boy? Squall? Irvine? That cute guy Jack?" Ma fussed over her son as she straightened his wife beater and wiped away the invisible dirt from his face. He shook his head no into her hand. "Well who could the lucky man be?"

"Me." Seifer stepped forward startling the elderly woman, her lips pressed together in a firm line, then upwards into a smile. 

"Seifer! You take care of my son!" She warned waving a spoon at him, "You hurt Zell and I'll cook you for dinner!" She laughed as her last comment irked the taller blonde.

"Ma…How'd you know?" Zell asked rather disbelievingly.

"A mother knows, Zell. A mother knows." She tapped her temple with the wooden spoon and returned her attention back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Dinct you're perfectly fine with this?" Seifer called after her, pulling Zell into an affectionate embrace. He leaned down and rested his chin on Zell's shoulder. Smiling inwardly he nibbled gently on the soft flesh of Zell's earlobe. He swatted Seifer away with a grin playing on his tattooed face.

"Of course I'm fine! Anyone that makes my son happy is accepted! Regardless who it is and under what circumstance! A mother wants the best for her son!" She piped as she bustled over the stove. "Please the both of you stay for dinner!" She placed the spoon on the counter and turned to face the two with their arms around each other's waist, wiping her hands on her apron she beamed and cooed. "you two are so cute together! Oh I have to get a picture!"

"Awe…Ma…" Zell slouched as Ma gave him a warning look. The uneasy feeling slowly started to settle in Seifer's stomach. Maybe there shouldn't be much to worry about. 

"No excuses Zell! I'm going to get pictures of you and your boyfriend!" The words flowed off her tongue like water does gently trickle down the rocks of the waterfall. "Awe that's so adorable! Stand together! Smile! Say Chocobo!" The whir of the camera and the flash filled the silent room, as did several more whirs and flashes. Deciding to give Ma Dinct a picture to treasure Seifer encompassed Zell his hands resting on the small of his love's back, his mouth swooping down in a sweet and gentle kiss. A loud coo and a whir and a flash made Seifer smile and chuckle into the kiss as Zell pulled away wide eyed.

"MA!" He yelped and faced her, his face beat red. 

"Oh stop it Zell. You're acting like he has cooties." Shaking her head she returned to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" Zell glared up at Seifer and smacked him playfully on the chest. 

"Now Ma's gonna turn that into a Hyne Time Celebration card. Or as most call it Christmas. Thanks a lot Seifer, all my relatives are gonna get that. Frickin' hell." He stomped his foot in a sexy pout as a laugh rumbled from deep within Seifer's throat. His emerald eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I love you Zell."

"I love you too, Seifer. I don't even know what made me mad at you." He sighed as he flung himself into Seifer's arms and his lips. "I can never stay mad at you for long." He grinned that fangy grin, and yanked Seifer over to the dining room to set up. They sat down side by side, and one hand on each other's thigh, beaming like fools in-love as Ma came in with the food. They ate in a companionable silence, exchanging grins and contented sighs. Love…powerful even in silence. 

Author's Notes: I came up with this all by myself! I need ideas! Ideas people! Review! Review! Keep my stomach happy and my muse healthy! Naurwen and Kammy I'll try to fit you in within the next couple chappies! I promise! I'll try! But don't expect a major role…cause this is focused mainly around Zell (and Seifer) if you hadn't noticed! ::wink:: I find Hugh Jackman incredibly sexy. I would love to ravage Seifer.

****

Seifer: Really?

****

Zell: You aren't ungaying are you?

****

Seifer: *shifty eyes* No…of course not.

****

Zell: *growl* Better not…


	9. A little drool and a wet willy! Maybe so...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! STOP REMINDING MEEEEEEEE! ::Cries:: I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU! I'm updating in record time! 

****

Seifer: Are Naurwen and Kammy in this chapter?

****

Squall: My Naurwen? *He claws at my arm with desperation* Is she…in this chapter?

****

Me: Not gonna say, not gonna tell, but all I need is Kammy to give me a description of herself, for what she would like to look like. HEY KAMMY POST IT IN THE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT'CHA WANNA LOOK LIKE!

****

Zell: Is this gonna be fluffy? 'Cause you know I like fluff with Seify.

****

Seifer: Mmm…Fluff with Zell? PLEAAAASE?!

****

Me: Citrus! Fluffily Citrusy! 

****

Squall: Oh god…Please don't bring me in this chapter then.

****

Me: Wasn't planning to…It's all about the lurve baby!

Groaning, they leaned on each other tired. Seifer flung his car keys onto the black counter as he sunk to the couch with Zell. They hadn't been expecting to stay that long in Balamb. Or that late. But who could resist a mother's home cooking, or a mother's pleads to spend time with her son and her son's boyfriend? Seifer grunted as he attempted to stand only to flop back into the comfy couch, Zell rested his sleepy head on Seifer's shoulder and stifled a yawn. Together they rid themselves of their shoes leaning on each other for support. Seifer shucked his clothes but his green boxers and tossed the material to the floor. He then turned his attention to a fumbling tired Zell. Tugging the waistband of his cargo shorts to the ground and the hem of the wife beater to the ceiling, those to joined the pile of clothes by the couch. Seifer flopped back against the length of the couch, taking Zell with him. The martial artist's body was very pliant with his own, as he wedged himself between the couch and Seifer's left side, his head resting on the taut chest that belonged to his lover dear. It was as if they were made to be like this, they were meant to be together. Seifer's arm wrapped around the Zell's waist pulling him closer to his body as much as possible, to the extent comfort allowed. His other arm he carelessly placed over his eyes. He felt Zell go lax in his grasp and his breathing becoming deep and in a more trance-like pattern on his torso. Finally when his angel was asleep he gave in to the sandman looming over them. 

Seifer awoke to a soft rapping on the door, glancing down to the beautiful man curled up to his side, he grunted to signal the door was unlocked. Rinoa came flitting in with three other women, their eyes growing wide as they saw half-naked men lying on a couch. The three blushed and turned their backs to them, coughing nervously. Rinoa just grinned innocently and quickly whipped out her camera and snapped four or five pictures. Flicking back a raven lock she cleared her throat and spoke, "Seifer…Zell's going to be late instructing his classes and so are you, do you want me to find a substitute for the both of you? Seeing as you have ten minutes to get ready and to class?" Seifer just nodded exhaustedly and licked his parched lips.

"Thanks Rinoa. I appreciate it, I don't think Zell and I are going to be getting up any time soon. His mother went all out on us. What's with the girls?" His hand raised in the general direction of the three with their backs turned.

"Oh we're going to the quad. Squall didn't come in last night so the girls spent the night in my room. Doing girly things. You remember Naurwen and Cynthia." She jerked the two girls around to face him, ah of course he remembered Naurwen. Her brunette locks almost Rinoa style but as short as Selphie's, and her hazel eyes that gleamed like the stars. Her smile was infectious as was her humor. For a short woman she was well developed in the physical sense. She was four inches shorter than the woman next to her. Cynthia…he remembered her…at Garden for five years. Already a successful SeeD, with her ebony locks and sparse natural carmine highlights, and her big round russet eyes. She was a little pudgy but it made her hips look fuller, more curvy. That was something most women would die for, be pudgy in the lower gut and look curvy. Of course not that Seifer was looking, he just remembered the way they looked, the sleep not gone completely from his eye. Who was the girl next to Cynthia? He could see only blurs. "This is a new student we received last week, her name is Kammy." Rinoa pointed to the girl with her back turned. "Now if you excuse us, Selphie is expecting us at the quad!" She beamed and dragged the drooling girls out of the room with Kammy trailing behind.

The familiar warm liquid began to pool on his chest, and once more he realized Zell was drooling. A chuckle eluded him as his hands drew patterns on the soft flesh that was his lover's back. The man in his arms stirred slightly, a struggled groan escaping his lips. Seifer cast his gaze downward to Zell's face contorted with frustration. Nightmare? Possibly. Or a naughty dream Zell just can't control. Seifer hoped for the latter. But soon realized it wasn't as fists began to beat weakly against his abdomen, and Zell kept muttering no. Cringing as the blows began to increase in strength Seifer shook Zell softly, rousing him from his dreams.

"You okay, angel?" He splayed his hands out on his lover's back and rubbed in slow steady circles, easing the tensed muscles.

"…Just a dream, that's all." Zell shifted to sit up, only to realize he had drooled once again, and once more it was on his face. Growling he leaned over the prone body to quickly snatch his wife beater and wiped his face and Seifer's torso. His icy blue gaze towards the dark material in his hands, bitter tears pricked the back of his eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Seifer shifted to a sitting position, and drew Zell to him. "Something's wrong. You know you can tell me, if you really wanted to."

"…Seifer…what if I hadn't come into the training center when I did? Would you have died? Would Squall? Seifer…What really happened in there? I demand to know…" His voice grew hoarse as his mind wandered to all the possibilities.

"Zell neither of us would have died…just pummel each other to a pulp. I was going to train and I saw him there…I just brushed passed him as he fought some grat, and he made the rudest comment to me. Even that I don't want to repeat. It just set me off, and…hence five minutes of intense beating on each other." Seifer shrugged holding Zell tightly, "Don't worry about it Zell, I promise I won't let it happen again." 

"Good…because if it does, it'd be you I'd probably beat the crap out of, since you let it happen." He bared his fangs in a grinning matter as Seifer had a look of mock hurt. "You know what I'm going to do right?"

"Make me have a civilized conversation with Squall or is it tell Quistis off day? Where is Quisits? I haven't seen her since…two days ago." Seifer just shrugged loosely, "She's probably mad that someone actually blew her off."

"You should've told her that you were gay and as tempting as it was, you don't date other men." Zell snickered feeling the aghast glare come from Seifer, Zell mean? Must've rubbed off from Seifer. "Hey…you lumnut are you gonna let go of me so I can get dressed?" 

"Nope." Seifer settled into the couch with both of his arms wrapped around the trapped martial artist, he closed his eyes in a feigned sleep causing Zell to squirm uncomfortably. "Shush, I'm sleeping."

"Seifer if you don't let go I'll never kiss you again." In a flash Seifer was on his feet and yanked Zell to his own and shoved him into the bedroom, eyes wide with fear.

"Get dressed! Get dressed!" He bent over to scoop up the clothes that were on the floor and tossed them in the hamper. Strolling into the bedroom Seifer plopped down onto the bed watching Zell get dressed. Grinning seductively Zell did the reverse of a strip tease. Twirling the khaki cargo shorts above his head, he licked his lips and dropped them to the floor. He stepped into them and began to wiggle his tush in a very, very enticing manner as he pulled the waistband up just a centimeter shy of covering his boxers completely. He jumped backwards as Seifer reached for him and shook his head no. Yanking the gray wife beater off of the hanger in the closet Zell resumed his dance. Again he twirled the material above his head, and swayed his hips from side to side; a strangled groan came from the seduced blonde as he watched his lover put on a show. Laughing a throaty laugh Zell pulled the beater over his head and stuck an innocent finger in his mouth, with a sway of his hips he was over by Seifer in no time. Licking his finger and causing Seifer to twitch violently. Zell leaned down as if to whisper some naughty secret, that the sitting man craned his neck to listen. What he didn't expect was the wet finger plunging into his ear and twisting around. A shriek erupted from his lips as he fell backward with a hysterical Zell on top of him.

"Revenge is sweet!" He beamed as he referred to the day Seifer gave him a wet willy. A feral growl escaped the man's lips as he rolled the two over and was on top. His emerald orbs shining with pure lust.

"Two can play at that game." His index finger trailed down from Zell's taut chest to his ripped abdomen; "too bad these clothes won't be on for long, as you so desperately tried to put them on." With a waggle of suggestive eyebrows, Seifer crushed his lips to Zell's in a lustfilled angry passionate kiss. 

Author's Notes: Oh yeah baby, inferred lemon! This was really kind of a pointless chapter, but I had to bring in Kammy some how…and the next chapter, I'll try not to disappoint you wonderful readers! …Where's Quistis?

****

Quistis: Right here…I thought you forgot about me!

****

Me: Me forget you? ::shifty eyes:: Of course not! …But we might deal with Squall and Rinoa first…

****

Quistis: But…you love me!

****

Me: Not that much!

****

Seifer: Quistis, in your own words, "SHOVE IT" This is my story with Zell! My Zell!

****

Squall: I'M SORRY NAURWEN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! MEBE CYNTHIA WILL BREAK THE RELATIONSHIP OFF WITH RINOA AND THEN I CAN LURVE YOU FREELY! BUT PLEASE NO BARRETTES AND NO PINK FRILLY SKIRTS, AND PLEASE NO MAKE-UP!

****

Me: I can be so cruel…

****

Squall: - .. - me and my big mouth

****

Me: Well get to it readers! Review! Give me ideas! TORTURE SQUALLSY! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!


	10. Confusion in all seriousness of love

Disclaimer: Don't own them damn it! Stop reminding me! HI NAURWEN! HI KAMMY! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I love you reviewers! Keep reviewing!

****

Squall: Am I in this chapter?

****

Me: You'll just have to find out.

****

Seifer: *reading the chapter* WHAT?! No…please no…are you going to…Oh…just 'cause Kammy noticed doesn't mean you have to…Oh…Please no.

****

Zell: What? *reads* O .. O So soon? No…call it pregnancy!

****

Me: Would you stop jumping to conclusions? Goodness…It's just a chapter introducing what's to come! Dear lord! Before I give it away read!

Finally the two emerged from their rooms, well groomed and dressed. Seifer glanced down at his lover hobbling and limping his way down the hall, in the clothes he did a reverse strip in. Scratching his nose innocently, Seifer played with the hem of his black tee-shirt and stared down at his khaki pants, trying to contain his laughter. Grunts and groans came from Zell ever five to six seconds as he hobbled lamely and at a gruelingly slow pace. He paused for a minute and looked up into the silently chuckling emerald orbs, and had a curiously dark haze in his own icy blue only for it to be replaced with sheer happiness.

"What?" Seifer asked quirking an eyebrow, Zell shrugged and kept walking down the hall and towards the cafeteria. "No what…seriously…" 

"I love you, Seifer Almasy." He almost visibly slumped at that confession as he opened the quad's massive doors. A twinge of a double meaning hidden deep within his boyish voice at his comment. Spotting Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and the other girls, a smile plastered itself on Zell's face as he cantered over to them. Seifer's face written with confusion. "Hey guys, who's the new girl?" He waved a lazy hand towards the woman sitting down between Naurwen and Cynthia. Her round blue-green eyes with a sparkling tint of gold darting from the two girls that sat next to her, filled with an uneasiness. She tossed her silky brown hair with golden streaks back, and her hands fidgeted with the hem of her black tank top, her silver bracelets clinking together as her right hand twitched. She cast her gaze to her blue jeans then to her black combat boots, almost identical to Cynthia's only without the steel toes. Her locks falling back into her face giving her a mysterious manner. Not receiving a reply, Zell pointed to his neck, "What's with the dog collar?" 

"I'm Kammy, and it's not a dog collar." She growled looking up at him her hands now fidgeting with her thumb ring, Zell's gaze strayed to the pink choker with the star studs, "You better stop staring, it's not nice you know." She snarled as Naurwen elbowed her in the ribs.

"Sorry about Kammy…" Rinoa apologized standing from her spot on the stage, "She's new here, she doesn't get along with strangers." She glanced back warily at the girl behind her glaring at Zell and Seifer. Selphie just sighed and leaned back into Irvine getting comfortable.

"She just misses Trunks! She's in love!" Naurwen and Cynthia cooed in a sing-songed voice only to grunt in pain as a not to friendly elbow met their ribs. 

"Shut up." Her face had a menacing appearance about it, but the bitter loneliness evident in her hazel oculars. "Just because Trunks didn't make it to Garden doesn't give you the damn right to make fun of me." She exhaled sharply and leaned on the taller woman next to her, Cynthia just smiled sweetly and nodded understandingly.

"…So…Have you guys seen Quistis?" Seifer turned his attention from the three girls on the stage, ignored the kissing love birds off to the left, and placed his gaze on Rinoa. His arms slipping around Zell, drawing him closer.

"No. No one knows where she is, she's probably out at Balamb or something." Rinoa shrugged weakly and ran a hand through her raven tresses. "Squall's hunched over his desk in his office working like a madman. I highly doubt he feels like socializing after the brawl you had with him." Seifer placed a hand on his chest in mock insult.

"I would never!" He snorted as Zell rolled his eyes and visibly stiffened in Seifer's embrace. Resting his chin on top of Zell's shoulder, Seifer placed a gentle kiss on his cheek to get him to loosen up. "Zell I won't do it again, I promise."

"Oh…Um…Hey…Naurwen…Kammy…Let's go find…Logan." Cynthia stood quickly and yanked the two girls behind her, Kammy's five foot frame and Naurwen's five three no match for her towering five foot seven. She grinned evilly, "…Let's go…welcome Logan." Zell pulled out of Seifer's embrace, hobbled over to the stage and sat down bringing his knees to his chest, just glad the three girls were gone…he could finally speak his mind.

"What's wrong Zell? Somethin' buggin' ya?" Irvine drawled and inhaled Selphie's scent, icy blue orbs watched them with curiousity and slowly the blonde shook his head. Seifer joined Zell and placed and arm around his shoulders, beaming like a fool. 

"Zell's just sore…" Rinoa giggled and placed a friendly hand on the spaced out blonde's shoulder, "Seifer he's not a machine. I swear his limp has gotten worse, what have you done to him?"

"Me? It was that Ochu!" His emerald eyes twinkled with amusement as Zell shuddered at the memory. A very sullen headmaster appeared and strolled up to Rinoa whispering nothings into her ear. She visibly paled as she nodded, raising a finger to the others, she followed after the brunette with a worried face. "I hope Squall has something good to tell Rinoa." Seifer glanced at the retreating figures, and squeezed Zell's shoulders.

"Irvy…I'm thirsty could you go get me a soda?" Selphie glanced up to the cowboy with pleading eyes, nodding slowly he rose and left.

"I'm going to go get a soda too, you want one honey?" Seifer's arm fell from Zell's shoulders as he rose, Zell shook his head no and didn't bother to watch him leave.

"Zell…what's wrong?" Selphie scooted close to her friend and studied his face.

"…I don't know…" Zell groaned and placed his face in his hands, "I honestly don't know. It's starting to bug the frick outta me 'cause I don't know. Selphie what's wrong with me? I love Seifer. I know I do…but something isn't right. Something doesn't connect, and he's all I could ever ask for." He slumped forward and let his hands fall to his lap.

"You can blame Quistis for this insight, and don't tell anyone I even held this conversation with you…But do you think that your relationship with Seifer could be purely…" She cut herself off as a frantic man charged into the quad, his eyes darting from corner to corner. Running a hand through his hair, hazel eyes bestowed themselves upon the two.

"Help…Girls are chasing me. I swear they're mad!" He grunted as the shrieks of a very obsessed SeeD was heard from not too far away.

"Logan, why don't you just tell Cynthia?" Selphie mumbled as the feral looking man fled from the quad, not wanting to become cornered.

"My relationship with Seifer is what, Selphie? What's wrong with me?" Zell glanced up at her with misted over eyes, "I love Seifer. I do. I do. I love him."

"Zell…Don't hate me, and this is just my assumption…but your relationship has been…"

Author's Notes: Now, now, I told you this was an introductory chappie to the others to come. (Still need ideas people! And reviews!) I had the dialogue cut off like that, and you'll understand why once I post the next chapters. (When I finish them!) Some of you readers might catch on, and feel free to guess what's gonna happen! I love you, and I appreciate your reviews! Aieeee!

****

Seifer: I hate you. You're going to make me dance and sing aren't you?

****

Zell: …She's going to wax me sexy chest!

****

Me: What gives you that idea? ::shifty eyes::

****

Squall: This paper. *Points to list of things to do to sexy Bishonen*

****

Me: Oh that?! ::Snatches it and eats it:: That's my shopping list…REVIEW! 


	11. The Crying, the sadness, the plot

Disclaimer: Don't own them, yada, yada, yada! HEY NAURWEN! HEY KAMMY! HI GRINNING REAPER! HI HOKIT! HIYA ALL YA OTHER PEOPLE I FORGOT TO MENTION! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long for this chappie, but I'm so very uninspired. When you see the little ~*~ symbol thinger, that's where me friend Kammy, finished this chapter for me. I couldn't think how to end it. .. 

Seifer and Irvine strolled out of the quad in complete silence. Laughter glimmered in their eyes as they saw Cynthia chasing the new guy around the area with two girls trailing behind her trying to catch her. Ignoring the loud shriek that came from the man as Cynthia had finally caught her prey, Seifer and Irvine kept walking towards the cafeteria. "What's wrong with Zell…Do you know?" Seifer sighed heavily as he shoved the slow doors open. Irvine shook his head as he joined his friend in line to get the sodas. "He's happy go lucky one minute, angry and mysterious the next, then back to happy again. I'm just worried about him." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared blankly at the back of the head of the student in front of him. 

"That's Zell. He's just weird, don't mind him." Irvine shrugged helplessly and tapped his foot waiting for the student to hurry up. "Dr. Pepper please." He rolled his eyes as he finally reached the lunch lady.

"Same for me too." Seifer leaned his elbow on the counter and studied his friend accompanying him, emerald eyes prying for information. Thanking the lady for the soda he exited the cafeteria with Irvine, soda in hand. A deep laughter rumbled from Irvine's throat as Logan came barreling out of the quad and away from the girls. "I hope Zell's not mad at me for the whole Quistis thing. It's not my fault. Or maybe he's mad about the Squall fight and…yeah that's probably it. What do you do to make up to Selphie when you do something incredibly stupid?" 

"I apologize and take her out to go do that barbaric thing she calls shoppin'. Then spend time at the movies and a little romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant." Irvine beamed and tipped his hat proudly for being able to suggest something to Seifer Almasy. "I hope that helped ya in some way. It's not complete hell 'cause we watch movies that we both have interest in and eat at the same restaurant we love!" 

"Hm. Thanks Irvine." Seifer raised an eyebrow in thought as he shoved the quad doors open and sauntered down the stairs, Irvine close behind. They paused in midstep as they spotted Zell with his mouth hanging open, his eyebrows at his hairline, and his eyes misted over. Shaking his head slowly and wiping the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes with the back of his hand, he grinned over at Seifer and Irvine. Mumbling his silent thanks to Selphie he shot up from his seat and raced over to his lover dear. "Zell what's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing Seifer. I love you." He snaked his arms around a very confused man, holding his drink out like it was going to explode. It was his turn to have his eyebrows reach his hairline. Irvine just chuckled softly and cantered over to Selphie, handing her the soda she can't seemingly get enough of, and situated himself behind her. Zell yanked Seifer over to the stage and shoved him roughly onto it, his smile growing wide. "Jeez this seems almost familiar." He giggled and sat down between Seifer's legs, stealing the soda still outstretched in his hands. 

"Too familiar, and hey that's mine!" He growled playfully as Zell popped the tab and took a swig of the soda. "Thought you didn't want a soda."

"I lied…" Zell cut himself off as an even paler Rinoa trudged into their line of sight. Raking a hand through her raven locks she sighed dejectedly, tears threatening to spill from her warm chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Rinoa, what happened?"

"Squall told me." She fell to the ground and looked up at the four on the stage. She sat on her knees, her hands by her sides. "You knew didn't you?" Her voice barely an audible whisper. Zell and Seifer exchanged an uneasy glance, not sure what Squall told her exactly.

"What did he tell you?" Selphie rose from her seat and went over to her distraught friend.

"…Everything…About _you_." She groaned and placed her head in her hands, Selphie stared at her quizically.

"Zell?" Irvine sat up, moving Selphie's soda to the side. His interest growing and so was Selphie's by the look in their eyes. "What about Zell? Is there somethin' we don't know about?" Rinoa nodded wisps of her raven tresses falling into her face. She gazed at the ground, tears rolling down her face.

"What about me?" Zell felt his heart thudding against his ribcage demanding to be free, he placed his hands over Seifer's that rested on his stomach lazily. Glancing up to the man holding him, he noticed the faint jealousy burrowed deep within the emerald orbs.

"…he loves you. I was too stupid to accept it." She wiped away the tears furiously only to be replaced with more.

"You knew?" Seifer inquired and held Zell closer to him. Rinoa just nodded idly her gaze on her hands fumbling with the emptiness that was around her neck. "How long?"

"…Since I first met him." Her voice crackled with emotion, "…He told me it could never work, and he told me why too. But I insisted…I pulled when he pushed…I just wanted to love him. He loved me…but he loved you more, Zell. He _loves_ you _more_." Her hands grasped her neck in search of that comfort of the rings, but they were gone. Zell gulped back his heart that lodged itself so nicely in his throat, and glanced at Selphie then up to Seifer. 

"Rinoa…I'm sorry. I…is there anything I can do?" Zell pried himself free from Seifer's grasp and went over to join Selphie, kneeling by the distraught sorceress. 

"No…I knew this was going to happen. I'll…I'll be fine." She muttered and flung her arms around Selphie and Zell, sobbing silently. Irvine and Seifer exchanged glances and then returned their gazes to the huddled group on the ground.

~*~

Zell looked at Selphie, who looked back at him. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable around Rinoa. It wasn't like he hated her, she was his best friend. It was just that he felt guilty, considering that he was the reason that she was like this, in her most vulnerable state. 

"Rinoa!"

Zell saw three figures, who he identified as Naurwen, Cynthia and Kammy, run to the sobbing angel. Rinoa let go of Zell Selphie and flung her arms around Kammy, who was nearly knocked down and being choked, and sobbed.

"Woah" Cynthia said. "You mind telling us what's bothering you before you strangle Kammy?"

"That would be a good idea"Kammy managed to spit out with what little breath she had. "Oh. Sorry." Rinoa said as she let go of Kammy.

Selphie explained everything to them. "That's so sad." Naurwen said. "And romantic at the same time-OW!!!" Cynthia slammed down her foot before she managed to say anything more upsetting. Kammy just looked at Zell, then Seifer, than Rinoa.

"If you want, Rinoa, we'll keep you company-" Cynthia started.

"No we cant!" Kammy interrupted. "Sorry, Rinoa. We're really busy, right, Cynthia?"

"Um...yea..."

Naurwen said, "I'm not too busy--"

"Yes you are!!!!!"

"I am?"

"We all are. You me, Cynthia, Selphie and Irvine have to work on the Garden Festival! RIGHT, Selphie?" Kammy looked at Selphie; her eyes told her "Trust me. I know what's I'm doing." 

Selphie said, "Yea, we do. Sorry Rinoa."

"But who's gonna keep her company?" Irvine asked. "Zell, do you--"

"Sorry guys." Zell said. "I need some time alone."

"What's wrong, Baby?" Seifer asked, wrapping his arms around his waist. Zel planted a tiny kiss on his lips. "Nothing, I just need time to think."

"About what?"

Zell chuckled and kissed a confused Seifer again. "About where we should spend our summer, Balamb Beach or Mandy Beach" 

"Well, what about Rinoa?" Irvine cut in, pointing to the crumpled girl.

"I got an idea." Kammy said(her and her ideas) Zell thought. But not even HE was prepared for her proposition. 

"Seifer, why don't YOU spend some time with Rinoa?" Everyone gasped(including Rinoa and Seifer). They looked at Kammy like she was from another planet. After what happened between the two, it probably wasn't a good idea to leave them alone. They might try to kill each other. 

Of course they didn't know that for sure

Seifer was the first to speak. "W-why me?"

"You don't have any other plans! Besides, you've known her longer than any of us. Right?"

"I...guess"

"Rinoa, is that okay with you?"

Rinoa managed to speak. "Yea...I guess that's okay"

"Good!" Kammy walked off to the quad, The girls and Irvine behind her, suspicious of her actions. "Seifer..." Rinoa started.

"Yea?"

"Come on, we need to talk."

"Where?"

"Follow me." Rinoa led him out of the Garden.

Zell went to his and Seifer's room to think things through.

Author's Notes: OKAY THAT WAS THIS CHAPPIE! Personally I love Hugh Jackman, but that's just me. Review! FEED ME IDEARS! REVIEW! If you hate it, then go die…no just kidding, but yeah review, give me ideas on what to happen! I already have a sequel planned! REVIEW! REVIEW! REEEEVIIIIIEW!


	12. Love, Lusting, and all the Loyalty

Disclaimer: Don't own them, yada, yada, yada. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, but I was kinda waiting on Kammy for chapter 12. I get so impatient! - .. – Sorry Kammy! You can write a different chapter for another story! I pwomise! Don't hurt me! Alas my avid readers, this is the last and final chapter to Chicken Wuss! Now get to it and read!

Rinoa and Seifer ambled on the shore of the beach in complete reticence. It was awkward really. Two ex-lovers right there, together again, obligated to talk. What was there to talk about? She paused, and slipped her feet out of her stringy sandals and buried them into the sand. Relishing in the warmth, the softness, and the memories, a sigh escaped her lips, as she plopped down. She brought her knees to her chest and stared out at the ocean, watching the waves lap up against the shore and recede back into the calm hyaline with the blazing sun setting into it. Seifer stopped noticing her presence was missing and turned around. His emerald eyes gazed at the petite form curled up watching, this scene all too familiar. His long strides carried him over to her in no time, and soon he was sitting on the sand too, watching, waiting, willing for something to come up.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Rinoa whispered stealing a glance at his innocent face.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Seifer Almasy…Mr. Ego, has fallen in-love with the Chicken-Wuss." He shrugged, verdant orbs idly gazing at the waves lapping against the beach, a soft wind playing on their faces. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply taking in the natural musk of the salt filled air, and humidity, memories coming back to him. All memories of him and that person, the love of his life, the only one that really gave him a true second chance at life. The one that made him feel wanted, not just to be used and thrown carelessly to the side. No, he wasn't a sorceress's knight to be used to her advantage. No, he was Zell's Knight. A content smile played themselves on his lips, his gaze shifting to the raven hair flitting in the soft breeze and then to the face that was studying him.

"I'm happy for you Seifer. I really am." A tiny rueful grin adorned her frail face, she placed a single hand on his shoulder. "So are you completely gay now, I mean just a few years ago you were hetero." The smile broadened but never reached her eyes.

"Rinoa, you didn't turn me gay. Don't feel bad, okay? I don't know if I'm completely gay…I never really looked into it. But I do love Zell." He ran callused fingers through his golden tresses, the gaze returning to the sea. A twinkling glimmered in his emerald oculars, his sly grin growing larger, "I'm his Knight…" He sighed turning his attention back to Rinoa, her head tilted with curiosity. "I like the way that sounds…I'm his Knight." Just for the effect he splayed his legs out onto the sand, leaned himself back on his elbows, and raised his shirt up to mid chest, for Rinoa to see the little red marks on him. "I've been branded." A childish grin adorned his innocent face, a chuckle left Rinoa as her eyes gazed at the Z formed by all those hickeys. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Zell." He let go of the material, and let it slide back down to his hips, the black tee shirt accenting the muscles hidden beneath nicely. In a dreamy haze, his head fell back, his eyes watching the colorful sky, "I'm Zell's Knight and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

Zell hobbled into the room he shared with Seifer and threw himself onto the couch. He leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows, thoughts racing through his head. A dark shadow suddenly blocked the light from the kitchenette, disturbed from his thoughts he glared up at the person. His eyes softened. "Quistis?" She shrugged and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Zell?" she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, and gazed at him with worried eyes.

"Where did you go? Quistis are you really that attracted to Seifer?" Zell turned his head to the right so his intense icy gaze met hers. Her hand fell from his shoulder and rested lifelessly on the couch.

"I left for Deling City to clear my head. I was so angry at the way Seifer rejected me, but then, he was drunk. I guess I was more envious of the relationship you two shared…and my liking of Seifer kind of added the fuel to the anger. I'm sorry Zell. I never meant to hurt either of you…but I just came back to tell you…I met someone new at Deling. He's a nice, loving, caring man…and I'm just so sorry." She wrapped her frail arms around Zell, squeezing him briefly before releasing, her eyes glanced up at the digital clock, "Oh I'm afraid I must go. He's expecting me at Balamb, we're going to WinHill. I'm going to meet his family."

"Quistis, will we ever see you again?" He pushed himself backward until his back met the softness of the leather. 

"Probably not. Garden…has too many painful memories. I might drop by and visit all of you once in a great while. I love you Zell. Take care." She stood, brushing herself off, and headed for the door, "It was really a pleasure knowing you for all those years." Nodding to him, she was gone, and the door clicked shut quietly behind her. Zell heaved a sigh and situated himself so he was lying down. Memories of the recent conversation with Selphie, playing in bits and pieces in his head.

__

"Zell…You're relationship with him is purely physical. Do you two even have anything in common, except for hormones?"

I don't know had been his response, as he struggled to think of something.

__

"Zell, I want you to break up with him soon, if you can't find anything that will save your relationship. You'll only get hurt in the long run. And I love you, I can't stand to see you in pain. Zell you two are just using each other for your own desires, please just end it before the both of you get hurt." 

She was right. How did she become so smart? She hung around Cid and Quistis too much. Zell just looked at her, his eyebrows at his hairline, mouth gaping open, and tears biting the back of his eyes. She was too right.

__

"Give your relationship a week, without sex, and without the kinky stuff. If it seems to falter…or anything, and your relationship gets boring or something, you'll know, then this definitely isn't for you. Seifer's a great guy, I know, but the both of you are only deluding yourselves. Please Zell, be careful."

A week without kinks and love making. That meant no more angry bruises of love could be so accidentally placed on his hips, then maybe he could walk normally, without hobbling. That meant Seifer's branding would fade back to that flawless skin of his. That meant Zell was going to have to restrain the both of them. It would be the hardest part in the relationship, but it'd be the outcome of their future together. "I don't care. Damn her and her opinions. I'll make it work. I'll make _us_ work." He uttered falling into a deep sleep with a determined look. 

Author's Notes: This is kind of an open ended story. It leaves you to wonder! If you like this ending and are afraid of the Sequel and all that might happen, then here is the perfect ending! 'Cause even I don't really know what's going to happen in the sequel. I base it off reviews, the popularity, and as I go from chapter to chapter. But yeah. This is the final chappie to Chicken Wuss! It's been great writing for all of you! I LOVE YOU! 


	13. Final Notes

****

Author's Final Notes:

Hi everyone! I'd like to thank you again for being here for me the entire time I wrote this story! A sequel is brewing inside me brilliant mind! Look for "More Than Physical?" it should be posted soon! Maybe you fans could give me some ideas? ::wink:: I'm going to cry! I'm probably gonna lose most of you readers! ::sniffle::

Seifer: Don't cry! Awe, Cynthia! Please don't cry!

Zell: Yeah, you'll always have Kammy and Naurwen!

Me: But…the others…they'll leave me. ::sob::

Squall: Oh here we go…the sob fest.

Me: Cram it, I'm having an emotional moment!

Seifer and Zell: It's okay!

Me: ::sniffle:: I can't believe I just ended Chicken Wuss like this! People won't wanna read the sequel! I'm crying!

Seifer: *Hugs me tightly* Hey you'll always have us…as much as I hate you making me drunk, and the possibility that it wouldn't work out with Zell…but…We love you! *glares at you* You better read the sequel, I'm not good with crying women!

Zell: *toothy grin* Hence the reason for his gay-ness. 

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ::goes on sobbing uncontrollably in the background::

Squall: I want to be with Naurwen! Damnit!

Zell: This isn't a story about you, Squallsy-Paullsy! SO DEAL WITH IT! OH FRICKIN HELL! She's shoving her head in a microwave! *Flees from the room* CYYYYYYNNNNNNTHIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!

Seifer: *shifty glance* Uhm…Okay. What do I do? Uhm, yeah, hey. *glances back towards the kitchen* Gonna go now! BYE! 

I LOVE YOU EVERYONE! J Please stay tuned for the sequel, because your opinion matters. J 


End file.
